Quinn Zaleos
Ives Furcifer Unnamed Conjurer |element=Flora |partner_skill= |likes=Artisan Jam |dislikes=Empty Homes |hobby=Floristry }} Quinn Zaleos is a small Jackalope Mogwai Eve encounters in a Pocket Dimension near Sunwich. She gets her things stolen and asks for Eve to retrieve them. Appearance Quinn is notably short, as is characteristic of Jackalopes. Her eyes are brown. She has long, bright green hair tucked into her red hood, with a long lock of hair jutting out from the left side. She has a small brooch in the shape of a flower attached to the top left of her hood. The hood itself has space to accommodate Quinn's rabbit-like ears. She wears a white tunic above a red dress. There's a rabbit-shaped pin holding the two sides of her hood at the chest. She wears a brown belt that matches her brown boots. In her Mogwai form, Quinn is a rabbit-like creature with spiral horns at the top of her head. Her hood, pin, and brooch are retained in this form. Her fur is white, but the tips of her extremities are tinted green. Personality While fairly cheerful and peppy, Quinn is susceptible to tearing up whenever her emotions overwhelm her even at the slightest. She often tries to see the good in people, allowing her to befriend even the most unlikely of Mogwai. Her small stature paired with her lack of inhibitions makes her the prime target of over-protectiveness from her friends. As the Mogwai of a former scientist, Quinn is well-versed in handling recipes and enjoys making random jams and jellies in her spare time. Despite being saddened by her Conjurer's passing, even after many years, Quinn does show maturity in wanting to move on from the past instead of dwelling on it. She also doesn't mind being affectionate in public. Story History Many years prior to the war, Quinn was pacted to a scientist. Together, they scouted Mogwai towns where they would sell "experimental fruit" to villagers. Many of the Mogs that remember state that all the items they gave out were always delicious. Werewolves tried to monopolize their business, to which Quinn's Conjurer refused and simply stopped visiting marked towns, though this just made her a target. At some point, Quinn befriends Frey, a young Werewolf. Their closeness made them easier to track, and eventually resulted in the death of Quinn's Conjurer. Due to this event, Frey often blames herself for Quinn's Conjurer's demise, as does Ives, Quinn's pact-mate. At the present, it's revealed that Quinn has stayed friends with Frey since then and mostly wanders around random places, much to the dismay of Ives who wants her to stay in one place to ensure her safety and to protect their old Conjurer's dwelling. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Frey Marchosias - She's known Quinn since childhood and is the object of her affection. Frey is highly protective of Quinn which started out as a way to make amends for her Conjurer's death. They share a mutual fondness for each other, though Quinn is more vocal about it, even going so far as to call Frey her "fiancée." Ives Furcifer - She was pacted when she was still young, so she's known Quinn most of her life. Like Frey, Ives is very much protective of Quinn, maybe even moreso. Ives has a harder time accepting her Conjurer's death, which keeps her from following Quinn around as much as she wants to. She has an unrequited longing for Quinn. Trivia *Quinn is one of the oldest Mogwai Eve meets. *She's based on the Little Red Riding Hood folktale. *Quinn is older than both Frey and Ives. *It is implied that her Conjurer came from the same ship Nile Foras hailed from. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Flora